Butterfly Kisses
by xox dolly xox
Summary: A romantic and kinky evening between the blonde and redhead. PWP


Roxas gave an inaudible gasp as he arched into freezing touches. The fingers were so, so cold, yet the trails they left were fire, the feeling almost unbearable. Pale lips, slightly damp from the mix of his own saliva and Axel's, were slightly agape. Sweet nothings were whispered continuously and fell upon deaf ears. Roxas was overwhelmed with pure bliss.

Even though he was incapacited with ecstasy, Roxas still subconsciously noticed small things. Axel still smelled of pine trees and cigarettes, even during foreplay. And that his evergreen forest green eyes looked a pale blue when they were shrouded in lust. That he always paused to admire Roxas's form before ravishing him.

These things are noticed, yet soon forgotten after his motor skills returned.

"What are you thinking about?" Axel inquired softly, lifting his head from the crook of Roxas's neck briefly.

Roxas flushed an endearing pink, gave a shy smile and shook his head. "It's nothing."

Axel muttered a breathless 'if you say so' before resuming his earlier deeds. His skilled tongue swirled and traced over Roxas's collar bone, his lashes leaving unintentional butterfly kisses along his jaw line. Roxas weaved his hands into Axel's hair lovingly, his fingers pulling on the fiery mane. He gripped tighter as Axel nipped his shoulder. Encouraged, Axel let his tongue drag from his neck tantalizingly slow to his lithely toned stomach, the muscle dipping in his belly button every so often.

Axel moved his tongue to Roxas's nipples, licking and sucking as if they were lollipops. Roxas gave a weak quaking moan. Axel's mouth interchanged between the two, his tongue flicking the little nubs.

Roxas sat up, a little breathless. "It's not fair that you have to do everything," he said in a quiet but strong voice, as he caressed Axel's pale cheek affectionately. He pushed Axel onto his back and crawled across the bed spread, finger tips teasing the nerves in Axel's skin. Roxas hooked his fingers into the leather belt loops, tugging on them lightly with a childish glee. He removed one hand to begin working on the jean button, snapping it open with little trouble. He pulled the offending article off inch by inch, making it painstakingly long process.

Axel, his self control wearing thin, shimmied out of the jeans and kicked them off the bed with a growl. He went to grab the waistband of his boxers, but Roxas's intercepted in his melancholy sweet voice. "Be patient."

Roxas leaned down and licked the amaranth pink head, it protruding slightly from the cloth. Giving it a small kiss, he removed the undergarment and tossed it carelessly behind him. Roxas tenderly held Axel's length before giving it an experimental pump. Axel's eyes fluttered and his muscles tensed. As if curious to see what would happen, Roxas pumped again. And again. And again.

Axel gave a small (but manly, I assure you) whimper of pleasure. His bottom lip trembled the slightest amount and his toes curled in a building anticipation. A pit of rumbling fire started to build in the lowest depth of his stomach in a hungry want.

Roxas bent over, his breath tickling the treasure in his hand. His tongue flicked out from his mouth and ran across the penis, from head to base. The pink flesh swirled around the tip, dipping into the slit, before Roxas fully engulfed it. Axel cried out as Roxas's lips touched his pelvis, completely covering his length. His head bobbed up and down enthusiastically, wanting to hear all the noises form Axel he could instigate. Pre cum had been long forgotten, a steady flow of the milky white substance trickled down the back of Roxas's throat.

Roxas removed his mouth from Axel's penis, giving a lusty smirk at Axel's needy mew.

"Now for something better," Roxas stated while climbing over towards the dresser. Looking around, he grabbed whatever he could find useful: his new checkered shoelaces. Receiving an odd look, Roxas crawled back onto the comforter.

"Axel, close your eyes." Roxas said, almost shyly. Axel did as he was told. Roxas could've asked him to jump and in such a cliché way, he would have responded most enthusiastically 'How high?'

Roxas bound his hands to the headboard, the laces knotted tightly around Axel's hands. Roxas let out a loud, erotic moan. Axel immediately opened his eyes. Roxas was bent over on the bed top, his perfectly shaped ass sticking in the air as one of his fingers violated his hole. He wiggled it around, trying to get more and more pleasure out of it.

Another groan ripped through his lungs as he proceeded to add another finger. Roxas's face was flushed and sweat was dripping down his brow. Juices were trickling down his thighs. He scissored his fingers, massaging the walls and trying desperately to reach his prostate.

"A-ah! Ax-Axel!"

He'd found it.

Axel's cock twitched with excitement as he watched the object of his love finger fuck himself. He had to get loose. This was torture. Axel began struggling, trying everything to get loose of his bindings. He needed to be buried deep inside Roxas.

"R-Roxas." Axel gritted through clenched teeth. "Untie me so I can fuck you."

Roxas removed his digits and sat up. He was panting, beads of sweat rolling down his chest. A small trail of saliva was at the corner of his mouth. He wiped the spit off on the back of his hand.

"You don't like my surprise?" He spoke in a faux sad voice. He jutted out his bottom lip slightly.

"O-Of course I like it! I just like it too much," Axel said, thinking that he offended Roxas.

Roxas crawled over to him with a grin on his face. "I know."

He straddled Axel's lap, positioning himself directly over his erection. Roxas lowered, his ass grazing the head. With a deep breath, he plunged down. Axel, not ready for the sudden wave of pleasure, tossed his head back and gave a loud moan.

Roxas legs were shaking a little, but he had stretched himself enough that the pain was bearable. He lifted himself up and slammed back down. After a few times, he developed a steady rhythm.

Axel thrust his hips upward, angling it different each time until he found that perfect spot. It was hard. He couldn't concentrate on making it enjoyable for Roxas too when his boyfriend was riding him like that.

"O-Oh!" Roxas panted. "That s-spot."

Axel kept his slender hips at that angle, allowing Roxas to hit that one special spot with every move.

Roxas quickened the pace. His entire body was shaking and there were tears in his eyes from the pure excitement and pleasure he was getting. There was a burning in his lower stomach. A strange, fulfilling sensation.

"A-Axel, I think I'm g-gonna cum."

Axel just groaned in ecstasy.

At that moment, Roxas saw stars. His seed spilled out onto his and Axel's stomach. He could feel Axel's semen inside him, making him feel fuller. Roxas lifted himself off Axel's throbbing length and collapsed beside him. They were both completely drenched in sticky sweat and they both only wanted to sleep.

"Hey, Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you, right?" Roxas looked over at him. Axel had a small, sweet smile on his face.

Roxas smiled back. "I know. I love you, too."

"That's lovely. Now could you untie this? My hands can't lose much more blood." Roxas chuckled and removed the shoelace.

Now free, Axel grabbed Roxas's body and pulled it closer it to himself. He played with the blonde's hair and massaged soothing circles into his scalp.

"I will never leave you. You give the best head-rubs ever," Roxas sighed, completely content.

"I hope not. I don't think I could survive alone. Who else would I be able to cater to everyday and molest in front of his friends?"

Roxas gave him a quick peck on the nose. "No one, that's who."

"So, shoelaces?"

Roxas blushed. "S-Shut up. It's all I could find."

Axel chuckled. "You are so cute."


End file.
